


Come Here Kitten

by BreadedClitorus



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, 5SoS smut, Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Calum Hood - Freeform, Chains, Collar, Daddy Ashton, Daddy Kink, F/M, Filthy, Kinky, Kitten Kink, Leather, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, Master Ashton, Micheal Clifford - Freeform, Pet, Smut, Whips, ashton irwin smut, ashton smut, im going to hell, owner - Freeform, reader - Freeform, rough, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreadedClitorus/pseuds/BreadedClitorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basicly ashton is really rough and Dom and likes to be called master or daddy. He gets you a collar and pretty much fucks you like a slut. </p>
<p>hey I'm niamh this is my first time writing and I think it came out well. If your reading this follow me on Twitter @Donut_slut I'm so wet RN</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Here Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> hey I'm niamh this is my first time writing and I think it came out well. If your reading this follow me on Twitter @Donut_slut I'm so wet RN. I have a weird obsession with onions.
> 
>  
> 
> 1452 words

"Come here kitten" your Master Ashton called from the other room. You were to busy browning onions on the stove top, the sweet sizzling scent floating through the air.  
"Not right now Ash I'm cooking dinner for us" You sighed as You continued stirring the browning vegetables. Lately, Ashton has been getting kinkier in bed. Calling me kitten, asking me to refer to him as master or even daddy.  
Suddenly you felt a tight grip on your forearm instantly shooting pain through your arm. It was Ashton. He turned you Around so we were chest to chest. His breathing was heavy.  
"What did you say to me, you refer to me as master. How dare you disrespect me. You've been acting very naughty lately I think daddy is going to have to punish his naughty girl" he growled in your ear pawing at your breast. Kneading it with a rough steady passion.  
"Mine" he said kissing your collar bones hungrily.  
"Ashton stop" You say in almost a whimper. You felt your underwear grow even wetter. Ashton knows how to make you feel good. He is now working on your neck Now surely a bright red hickey is to come.  
"I know your wet for me. I have a suprise for my bad kitten but I don't know if she deserves it" he grabs your crotch through your dainty pajama shorts and with his massive hands and begins making large rough circles.  
"Master I want my surprise" Your are weak under Ashton's touch.  
"Promise you'll be a good girl for daddy?" Ashton continues working at your core and You can't keep this up any longer your desperate for him.  
"Yes... yes I'll.... Be good... I pro.... Promise" You can even speak how are you supposed last with him in bed when your effected like this and your both fully clothed.  
Ashton grabs your ass and pulls you into the bedroom. Ashton manhandled you by pushing you towards the door. opening the door you head down the hallway to the room your bedroom.  
Ashton was close behind you, shoving you into the room. He shut the door behind the two of you before turning back to you, craziness in his eyes. Your frozen in anticipation as ashton circles you like a vulture. Ashton throws you a lacy black corset and a frilly pink collar that jingles in the air.  
"You have ten minuets. Go to The bathroom and put on those, get ready." Ashton jumps on the bed and crosses his arms behind his head. You feel a shiver run down your spine.  
"Thanks daddy" Ashton shoots you a smirk and you scamper into the master bathroom.  
The lace is midnight black and scandalous. You glide it on an it contrasts greatly with your snowy white skin. Your large bust was practically spilling out of the lace. You pull the collar on it fells constricting but almost in a good way. I look at myself in the mirror the look accentuates my curves perfectly and the collar makes me feel dangerous and sexy. Your thoughts are interrupted by a heavy pounding on the door.  
"Ten minuets is up baby." Ashton says from behind the door. You sigh and open the door slowly. Ashton is standing in the middle of the room with his back facing you. His rippling muscles are tense as your mouth waters just thinking of running your hands all over them. Ashton turns around on his heels.  
"Kitten come over here and give master a look" ashton coos softly. You go down on all fours and begin to crawl over to ashton. Hips swaying sensually. Ashton sits down on the edge of the bed. And you brush your head against his legs. Gripping his thighs you rub them down.  
"Has my little kitten been good enough to suck daddy off?" Ashton asks petting your hair.  
"Mmmm I've been so good for daddy please please let me suck on your big fat cock" you purr. Ashton smiles.  
"Alright baby girl" he leans back on the bed  
Eagerly you slip his skinny jeans down his thighs to reveal the large bulge in his boxers. You place you hand directly on his member and feel you panties drip. Ashton hisses as you apply more pressure. He grabs a fist full of your hair and pulls you face to face with him. You wince with the pain of his grip on your hair.  
"Stop teasing me, kittens who tease get punished" Ashton says roughly.  
He throws you to your knees rips his boxers down and shoves his cock in your mouth.  
He does long slow hip rolls into your mouth. Eyes watering as he continues to force feed you his cock.  
"Do you like it when Daddy fucks your filthy little whore mouth?" Ashton roars.  
You desperately try to answer but his dick is so far down your throat You just barely manage to let out a gurgle sending vibrations up his penis. Ashton loves that. He loves you not being able to answer because his cock is so far inside you.  
"My little slut takes my cock so well. Mmmhhh such a good little kitten for daddy"  
You nod your head. Ashton grabs your head and pushes me down. Your nose is pressed against his stomach and I feel like You are running out of air. Your lungs are burning, Tears are running down your face but You enjoy this so much knowing Your pleasuring your master Ashton.  
Now Ashton just holds your head in place and fucks your mouth faster and faster You feel him all the way down your throat. You look up at him through my eyelashes with innocent eyes.  
"Fuck kitten you look so beautiful when I'm fucking your mouth im going to come and you'll be a good girl and swallow it all." Ashton grunts out petting your hair.  
"Ugh.. Yeah" Ashton moans and You feel his load enter my mouth and trickle down your throat. You could never get tired of the way Ashtons come tastes. Salty but sweet and delicious.  
Out of breath and gasping You look up at Ashton. He smiles upon you. A devilish smile he knows he has complete control over you.  
"You look absolutely wrecked. My filthy little come slut. My juices running all down your face, makeup smudged, UGHH all mine" ashton pulls you up on the bed. "Tell me who your master is"  
"Your my master" You manage to choke out your voice is destroyed.  
Ashton grabs your new panties and rips them off coming face to face with your exposed vagina.  
"Tell me who this pussy belongs too" Ashton attacks your throbbing pink pussy with his mouth. Licking all over your folds. "Mmhh so wet for me" you moan in pleasure as ashton nibbles on your clit.  
"My pussy is yours master" You whimper out barely able to speak.  
"Just what I like to hear" Ashton gives my core a peppering of kisses.  
You feel the heat growing as ashton gets sloppier.  
"I'm gonna come daddy" You can't hold it back anymore. Suddenly ashton pulls off. Instantly You begin to writh and squirm without his presence upon me.  
"Beg me to let you come" Ashton smirks to himself.  
"Please daddy.... Please let me come. I need your big fat cock filling me up. Daddy I need your cock in me I wanna feel every inch" Your in tears at this point. Your so desperate to come your just want some type of pressure "Please let me come" Ashton kisses my tears away.  
"Baby of course I'll let you come please just read me whats engraved on your collar" Ashton smile.  
You shakily grab hold of the pink leather collar and hold the cold metal in your hand.  
"Ashton's Slut" You stutter. It's written in beautiful cursive.  
Ashton pins you down and starts to pound into you. It feels so good instantly pleasure takes over you.  
"Thank you daddy." You scream and drag your nails down his lean strong back.  
"My kitten" he says. You love it when ashton uses you. "Fuck your pussy is so tight and pretty for me"  
"I'm gonna come all over your cock master" You wail.  
"Alright baby you can come"  
"Daddy Daddy... Daddy" you cry as your walls clench around his thick penis. You feel so full of his come. Trying to catch your breath you lay on the bed overwhelmed by the orgasm. Ashton lays down next to you his breathing matching yours. Both of you don't speak for a while.  
"I think I've burnt the onions" you whisper. Ashton giggles and kisses your nose.  
"We can order in" he says with a smile.


End file.
